Waiting in Darkness
by warrior27
Summary: Link enters the endless room. He finds a waiting Dark, and he finds himself. What happens in that room changes his life. BoyxBoy. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 Waiting in Darkness

**A/N: Link x Dark Link. I have never written a story before. At least I enjoyed writing it, hopefully you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think. BoyxBoy eventually.**

**(C) Legend of Zelda does not belong to me. Although I do own the cartridge :)**

**Waiting in Darkness**

As I opened the door, I looked into what could not have been possible. All I saw was an endless mist stretching to the horizon all around me, in every direction. The floor looked like an endless glassy lake only reflecting the mist above. I could barely see into the distance, the mist was heavy, like a clingy fog, but not wet. I walked forward only to hear the familiar sound of iron bars sliding down, blocking the door. I knew what that meant. Hesitantly, I took a cautious step forward into the water. It was shallow, only up to my ankle. I noticed a faint silhouette far through the mist. As I approached, I saw a small mound of sand, like a little island in the middle of the lake with a dry, dead tree right in the center. I looked back to the door I came though. It was sitting on a small platform, set into a small tower only a bit bigger than the door, surrounded by the mist beyond. I turned back around to the tree. It was gnarled and dead, not very tall, and had only a few branches overhanging the small island. There were two nondescript rocks far to the sides of the island. I walked forward seeing a structure beyond the island, about as far away as the other door. It was a small rectangular building no bigger than a storage room, that's only purpose seemed to hold the door, which was also barred. I was startled when I heard a small splash behind me, like something stepping into the water. I turned around to face what I knew could not be good. I was shocked to notice that it was a person. Upon getting a bit closer, I realized that this person was very similar in size and stature to myself. He was dressed like me but all in black, with long silvery black hair. What drew my attention most were his piercing crimson eyes, deep and glassy. I starred into the blood red orbs. Then the shadow of myself walked forward from the island, drawing its dark sword.

ooooo

Startled, I heard the sound of the door opening. Was this it, the time I had been waiting for since as long as I could remember? _Was this the Hero I was suppose to defeat__?_ I stood like a shadow behind the tree as he walked closer. I wanted to wait and see what he would do in _my_ surroundings. I had only ever known this room. It looked large and endless but I knew it went nowhere. I sat on my island for eternity, hearing the nagging evil voice in my head telling me to defeat the Hero. When I wasn't practicing, all I did was sit and think, and I had plenty of time to do this. I began to become more aware of myself. _Who am I, and why am I waiting here?_ I was so alone here, in this cold prison. Was this all I was meant to do? So, when I heard the grating of the door opening, I was very apprehensive. The voice came back into my mind full force. As I waited behind the tree for him to explore my prison, I was surprised at what I saw. He looked just like me except he had golden hair, and blue clothing. He carried a shining sword. The evil voice immediately told me to cut him down. I was pulled and felt myself step forward and draw my sword. _I am not ready for this. Who is he? Why must I fight him?_ As my feet hit the water, he swung around from the door, his sword ready. The look on his face told me he was confident and ready. He looked at me with penetrating blue eyes. My eyes flared as the evil voice flooded my senses. We ran at each other, clashing hard. Our blades colliding, sparking as they met. The feel was exhilarating. I mirrored and countered his every move. We had the same skills only I was was stronger, with the dark magic coursing through me.

ooooo

We slashed, and thrust. There was no defense or offense. Every parry was met and countered. It was endless, and tiring. Suddenly he surged forward like an invisible dark force was pushing him, making him stronger. I was driven back, overbalancing. He swiped with fury and my sword was loosed from my grip. I saw it glint as it arced across the room and cut silently through the water. I was terrified, I had never lost my sword before. As he lunged forward, in what seemed like an eternity, I desperately rolled to the side, just barely missing his blade. It came down and sliced through the water. I pulled out my hook-shot as I ran for my sword. I fired, and was surprised when it pierced his shoulder. I expected it to go right through, like he was only a shadow.

ooooo

As he rolled right out from under my blade, I was stunned momentarily as I effortlessly cut through the water and struck the floor, hard. That's when I saw it, only too late. I felt the hook bite into my shoulder. There came this pain searing through me. I was shocked, I had never felt anything like this. My mind reeled with this pain, disrupting the incessant evil commanding force. I fully felt the hurt, the pain driving though my heart. I could not focus on anything else. In desperation, I stumbled helplessly back to my little island, scared and confused. He was just standing up after he retrieved his sword. I fell back against the tree stunned, my sword dangling and slowing dropping from my grasp. I slouched, sliding down the tree. I wrapped my arms around my legs, laying my head on my knees, in an attempt to comfort this feeling. I blankly looked up as he slowly stalked towards me. I was in a haze, mired, separated from the drive that forced me to kill. I felt alone again. The prison around me. _I want it to end._ As he started to walk forward, a determined look on his face, I knew it would be over soon. I tilted my head up, a contented look on my face. His sword tip slowly dipped, dragging through the water.

ooooo

I could not kill an unarmed person. This was no beast or monster. He was hurt, the evil flames had gone from his eyes. As he sat against the tree, he looked lost and frightened. He slowly tilted his head up to look at me, the most unusual look coming across his face. His crimson eyes were deep and reflective. He looked at me with resolution and acceptance of what he knew was to come. What had happened to him. Seeing myself in him, I knew the face and felt what he must be feeling. My sword became heavy and dipped to the water.

ooooo

He spoke then. "What... who are you?" I was a bit stunned. I had never heard another voice but the evil one in the back of my mind; it was now quiet. I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. I did not have the answer myself. He looked at me more inquisitively. "Are you badly hurt?" _Huh!_ Those words sounded kind and concerned.

"It does hurt, but I do not feel anything." It didn't hurt, and I felt only remorse. "I don't know what I am. I am sorry that I attacked you. That is all I have ever known to do."

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"For as long as I can remember; since the moment I was created, I have been in this room. This prison. Waiting. Only one purpose, to do the bidding of someone I don't even know. I am expected to do this, yet I don't understand it and was given no choice." His face hung down a bit, in sadness, and understanding.

"I am also made to do something I don't understand, out of duty, not by choice. Although I am doing it for the people, to save them from the evil threat. A long quest that seems to have taken my life along with it. But it is all I know to do." He stepped up closer. He extended his hand out to me. I took it, almost reluctantly, but drawn to it and what it meant to me. He slowly pulled me to my feet. I felt a bit faint as I rose, but steadied myself as I looked evenly level into his eyes. Our gaze lingered a few moments. "What would you do now that your wait is over?" I truly didn't know.

"I don't know if I can leave this place. I feel the pull of the Water Temple's guardian holding me down. Besides, I have no where to go. Just to be free would be enough."

"Well, if you can wait a bit longer, I may be able to free you from the guardian." I didn't know what to say. I only nodded my head, a look of hope crossed my face. "If you can open the door, I can finish this Temple and we can leave." Did he say _we_?

"The doors will only open if one of us is defeated." I didn't want to say it, but we both knew that this was the only way the bars would recede.

"Do you give up then, Have I defeated you?" It was an odd question, making us both smirk a little. Of course I felt defeated. If only it were that simple.

"I think you actually have to kill me." His face pulled back, horrified. I know he could not do it. He pulled his blade up, looking at it almost with contempt.

"I couldn't. I won't!" He yelled in frustration.

"You must, it is the only way. I promise I will not feel a thing. It would be more painful to stay here. I cannot remain, I have outlived my purpose. Death is all that is left." With a fierce look full of resignation, I reached down and grabbed my sword. I pointed it at him, mustering all the flame I could. He staggered back. I grinned. "You fell for that didn't you" I hated saying it. A crazed look in my eyes. I knew it was the only way. I slashed at him hard. Luckily he brought his sword in front fast, and they clashed anew. I struck out a few more times, trying to be heavy but still holding back. I could not hurt him. It killed me just to attack him like this after what he did for me. We understood each other better than anyone else in our lives, not that _I_ had anyone else. We were all that we knew. I couldn't have him stuck here. I had to do it.

"What are you doing? Stop! You don't have to do this." The frantic sadness was apparent in his voice. He was confused and horrified. I struck harder, forcing him to stagger back. I laughed.

"Ganon will have you, one way or another." I could not show the hurt I felt. The sting of what I was doing. My face an evil mask to hide it. We clashed harder and he become more fierce. I was pushed back. I felt the tree at my back. I gave him the most evil glare I could. I went for a high slash. And then I felt the cold steel run through me. His eyes widened, and I froze. He looked down at the blade, fear and dread in his eyes. I tried to console him. "It had to be this way. You will be able to leave and finish your quest. I am better off now. I am free of this prison. Free of him." My face became soft again. I put my hand gently to his face. He looked up at me again, now sad. I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. I staggered a bit from the loss of blood. His hands instantly grabbing my waist to steady me. The pool of blood was now apparent, but it did not hurt. He was there, holding me. I could not have been more happy, to feel another person, warm and caring. I grabbed his shoulders and slid my arms around his back. He smiled, pulling me closer, our foreheads meeting.

"I will come back for you, I promise. I will not leave you in this place."

"I would like that very much." I lifted my head briefly to look into his eyes again. As much as I hated water, his blue eyes were like the ocean, deep cerulean blue. I had to see them one last time. We stared for a moment. Then my head slowly slipped down to his shoulder. The last thing I felt were his tears on the back of my neck.

ooooo

I held him for a moment, not moving, feeling numb, hurt. A pain in my heart I had never felt before. My head suddenly dropped as he slowly phased out of existence. My sword dropping to the sand. The harsh grating sound of the bars receding tore at my ears, startling me back into reality. I looked down at my sword, it was still covered in blood ironically. I bent down to get it and then dragged it though the water while I let out a piercing scream of frustration and hatred. I stood up, an unmerciful look of determination coming across my face. I would kill the guardian of this Temple. I stepped up to the door, looking back only once. I stared into the room, one last memory. The only person I had been close to since this whole _adventure_ started.

After I defeated the guardian, I stepped into the blue shaft of light and was brought to the Sages as before, the Water Temple now clear of evil. I thought about that, and wondered if he would would have been included, though I know in my heart he couldn't have been evil, only a slave. I wasn't surprised to see Ruto as the Sage of Water. I wanted to ask her what happened to him, but since she thought of me as her childhood love, it was very hard. She saw concern in my face. Now being a Sage, she knew things, and had the knowledge of the larger picture.

"What is it that is bothering you, Link? You are concerned about something... someone. I can feel it in your heart." She looked at me with caring eyes. It was hard to talk about, but he was important to me and I would do everything I could.

"There was... someone, in the Temple. We were both trapped in a prison. He gave his life so I could continue... this quest... for you. I know I do this for the greater good, and I am glad to be of service," trying not to sound selfish, I added "but I would like to know that he is okay. I would very much like to see him again." She looked inward as she thought about what I said. With a glint in her eyes, she looked to have received an answer. For a brief moment, hope flashed across my face.

"There was one other life-force in the Temple before it was cleared. He was tied to it, but he was somehow freed." She raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps someone came and rescued him. The tie was severed then, and he was released. I think you may meet him again in the future. He is with you, following, and watching out for you. Do not worry, Link. All will be well." With that we were enveloped in a bright light and I was given the Water Medallion. They nodded to me with pride, then I felt the familiar pulling force.

When I opened my eyes I was standing on the warp platform. I was on the island, on Lake Hylia. Not unexpectedly, although I still jumped, Sheik jumped down from the tree. He gave me the usual warnings and encouragement. When he disappeared in his usual flash of light, I was left there. Alone. The sun was peering over the horizon, it was early in the morning. I hung my head and looked down at the ground. I wouldn't normally have noticed, but since I was looking at the ground, something seemed different. Everything else cast long shadow's from the sun. But mine was missing. I looked around, for some unknown reason, expecting it to have just been misplaced. I laughed a little at the silliness, and decided to continue on my way. I stepped away from the tree, to head across the bridge, when I heard a very peculiar sound. I turned around and noticed a shadow moving away from the tree. I looked up to see if there was a bird or something else to explain it. I didn't see anything. As I looked back to the tree, there was suddenly a cloud of dark mist materializing in front of me. I stood stunned as I soon found myself looking into familiar crimson eyes. I felt his lips curl into a smile as I leaned in to kiss him.

**I would like to know what you think, if you care to leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Emerging from Darkness

**A/N: Link x Dark Link. Let me know what you think. BoyxBoy eventually.**

**(C) Legend of Zelda does not belong to me. Although I do own the cartridge :)**

**Waiting in Darkness**

Chapter 2 – Emerging from Darkness

The last thing I felt, after looking into his blue eyes, was the warm tears dripping down the back of my neck. Darkness fell around me, and the voice came, slowly seeping into my mind. I remembered that evil voice, yet it seemed a distant memory. It was trying to force its will upon me. I could feel it pulling me towards it. There was a vortex of swirling color forming in front of me, black and purple. I had seen this before, it was the gateway that he used to transport me to my Temple prison. I felt fear, I did not want to go back. As I fought its pull, a vision of the water came to me. But this water was different, not the cold of the stagnant pool that was my home. It was a deep blue, and in it I could see a warm sadness. Then I felt drips of water... tears, as they ran down the back of my neck. I shivered with a glimmer of realization. A flood of light seeped in, piercing the darkness. I could hear voices, different voices, like a beautiful song. They were drowning out the one voice, its cry of anger and refusal slowly fading, and with it, the vortex diminished into nothingness.

In a dreamlike haze, I could make out two figures standing on a dais of falling water, accentuated by a golden triangle surrounded with six colored circles. The voices were getting clearer now. Slowly I could make out who was speaking. One blue figure spoke in a sad tone as he asked the other "_...but I would like to know that he is okay. I would very much like to see him again._" The other figure looked at him with caring, knowing eyes.

"_There was one other life-force in the Temple before it was cleared. He was tied to it, but he was somehow freed. Perhaps someone came and rescued him. The tie was severed then, and he was released. I think you may meet him again in the future. He is with you, following and watching out for you. Do not worry, Link. All will be well._" As a gentle feeling of understanding washed over me, a bright flash snapped my attention away. As the light receded into the distance, it formed into a glowing ball. It was surrounded by a blue sky... and cliffs, and there was water. I panicked for a moment, but felt the solid ground below me. When I looked down, there was only the grass and a shadow. _What had happened, where am I?_ When I looked up again, my gaze was caught by those deep blue eyes that I now knew so well. They were drawing me to them. I could feel a warmth, slowly filling me, spreading from my heart out to my extremities. I felt whole, all the way to _my soul_. My eyes glinted with a spark of life, and suddenly the blue eyes snapped to mine. I felt the warmth get closer and I smiled as It pressed against my lips.

ooooo

My face reddened with heat, and I quickly pulled back a little and looked at the ground. I saw the black figure standing there, his hands now resting gently on my shoulders. A moment of guilt and anguish flashed across my face as the vision of what happened before he faded returned to my mind. "I am so sorry... I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to help you, to bring you back, and then you were gone. I didn't know what to do." I looked back up into his red eyes, the smile still on his face.

"You did so much. You wanted to know that I was okay, even after what I made you do. She said you rescued me. You couldn't have done more." His blue eyes glinted with recognition of what the Sage had said to him.

"I promised to not leave you, and I thought that I had failed you. My shadow was gone, but now it has returned." A glimmer of a smile returning to his face.

"You can't leave your shadow, Link." We laughed, then an inquisitive look crept onto his face.

"You know my name? What else do you know?" He asked with asked with mild skepticism.

"I know what you know... While you were frozen in time in the sacred realm, Ganon permeated it, tainting it with his darkness. You were protected by the light, but he was able to draw forth whatever darkness was in you." A brief flash of the moment of my creation came into my mind. "I was some poor soul that Ganon had captured, twisted with dark magic and formed to resemble you. There is no memory before this, the being I was had been wiped out. The evil spell coursing like new blood throughout my veins, filling me with what he took from you. You are Link, and I was made to be Dark Link" His face went cold for a moment as he stepped back. He had not known. A feeling of dread fell over me. "I am sorry, I did not think what I was saying, it just came back to me." I sank to the ground, feeling weak and disgusted.

"If that is the only life you remember, then it is no wonder you felt trapped and alone, building strength only from anger and resentment." He knelt down, a more concerned expression on his face. "But with that same strength, you broke free from that. You are now whoever you wish to be, to live your life as your own." I liked the thought of that. It didn't sound so bad.

"But if you are Link, then who am I?" I still felt that I stole his identity. He looked at me with a mocking pout.

"Well then, we will just have to call you Dark, without the Link, since that is mine." He said, with his hand on his chest as he puffed it up to look more impressive. He was trying to be funny even though I was serious. But the way he did it was rather amusing. I let out a mock snorting sound, and we both laughed a little.

"I think I like the sound of that." A more haughty tone coming into my voice as I stood up and mocked his stance. "Besides, this Link sounds very important, and I am just his Dark shadow, watching his back. Someone has to protect him." He gave me an embarrassed smirk.

"Well you proved you were the stronger, so I certainly wouldn't mind the help..." he paused and add shyly "and the company." I gave him an appreciative look, glad that he felt the same way.

ooooo

I looked around for a while, seeing if there was anything else here. Just the tree, the warp platform, and there was an inscription set into the ground by the water's edge behind where Dark stood. We walked over to check it out. To my surprise, he read it out-loud before I could even make out the lettering. "Shoot for the morning light." It said in ancient Hylian. I looked up to see the sun rising right between to columns standing on a little island just breaching the water's surface. "Well the sun seems to be the morning light, but how does one shoot it?" I guess Dark was thinking the same thing I was. "You have the Long-Shot, but I doubt that is what it is referring to. What else do you have?" With a bit of wishful thinking, I drew an arrow out of my quiver, shooting it straight at the sun between the columns. To my surprise, a small meteor-like flame fell from the sky and landed on the little island. Now that the water level had risen to it's full height, it would be easy enough to swim over to it. I was still wearing my Zora tunic, which had _finally_ dried, so with a reluctant frown on my face, I just strode into the water.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked, with an accusing snap is his voice. He looked rather worried, just stepping from one foot to another. He hesitantly started towards the shoreline to follow, but as soon as he put his foot in the water, he just stood there frozen, with a little shudder.

"It's not _that_ cold, you don't have to come in." Link said with an amused tone. I didn't really hear him, staring at the water blankly. I heard him splashing back through the water. I slowly looked up at him, his face turning from humor to concern. "What's wrong?" I just fell to my butt on the grass and took in a few labored breaths. His splashing was getting closer, so I patted the air in front of me to stay him.

"It's okay, I'm fine... just... give me a second." I took a slow deep breath, trying to recompose myself. "I just don't want to get wet," I tried to blow it off with the sarcastic excuse, but it didn't come out in that tone at all. Sounding like a small scared child, I sighed. "I have just felt enough of that cold embrace that has held me captive for so long." I was afraid of it, I could feel it deep inside me. Perhaps a cruel curse of Ganon's slipped in while he held me in the darkness before the angelic voices dispelled him. I inwardly laughed a little at that, the irony. I found it to be a fair trade-off though, the corner of my mouth curled up into a little a smirk. _Was that the best he could do?_ I looked up again sheepishly. Link cocked an eyebrow at me, noting my sudden amusement.

"Well you seem to be just fine now. What happened?" I let out a little guffaw.

"I think I've figured it out, a last joke of Ganon's. I'm just can't go in the water. But that is a small price to pay and certainly something I can live with." I flashed him a rather large grin, reflecting my new triumph. "Now, weren't you about to go fetch something?"

I hadn't noticed his grin before, probably because I had never seen it. His incisors were quite sharp and long. I found this to be oddly attractive in a fierce sort of way. I would just store my next thought for later. I glared back at his comment, appreciating that he at least had a sense of humor. "I will be right back then, just don't fall in." I did have to give him a big splash though, to which he jumped up and looked at me in mock horror. I noticed he was a little taller than I was. His now wet clothes revealing sleek muscles that ran over his lithe body. The black clothing accentuated his slim, well built form, like a graceful fighter. Those shining red eyes were framed by an angular face with a sharp jawline and delicate features. His black hair was long and had an almost silver highlight, like moonlight against the night sky. His smooth, pale white skin, looked like it was always in the shade giving it an ashen gray pallor. We certainly didn't look the same, if one took a moment to look, which I realized I had exceeded, seeing his crimson eyes glaring at me. "I don't want to have to save you again." I blurted out. Flashing him my own grin, I disappeared under the water.

ooooo

I saw him pop up by the island. He climbed up to inspect the flame. It was rather odd when he held it above his head, triumphantly. I could almost hear a little fanfare echo off the surrounding cliffs. The flame died out, leaving what appeared to be an arrow. He hopped back in the water and swam over. When he surfaced, he swept back the golden hair plastered to his forehead. His face had strong but gentle features, reflecting his nature. His wet clothes clung to his body. He wasn't huge or bulging with muscles, just nicely toned and sculpted. He had broad shoulders and powerful looking legs. His skin was light, but slightly tanned. He looked like a Hero should look, I guess. My mind wandered off for a moment.

ooooo

I showed him the arrow when I came back. He was staring off into the lake, and blinked out of it when I approached. "It is a new enchantment to add to my arrows, lighting them on fire. This will certainly come in handy, I'm sure." I always seemed to retrieve useful items just before I needed them. Lighting the Deku Sticks and running around the braziers was getting a bit old.

With the Temple now clear, and nothing else to find, I thought about where we needed to go next. Kakariko Village was just a few days journey and that seemed a good place to go. I could stock up on supplies and perhaps treat myself to a relaxing stay at the inn. I thought we should find some food before heading out to Hyrule field, since I was starting to get rather hungry, then travel for the rest of the day before finding a place to set up camp. I put my gear back on, which really only consisted of my shield and sword. The rest of my stuff was magically stored away until I called upon it. "We shall head off now. Do you have your belongings?" I asked, then realized when he gave me a confused look, where we had just come from. "I guess you only had a sword and shield when I saw you, but where are they?" He smiled and pulled it out from behind his back, although there was no scabbard. "I guess you travel light like I do. Do you have anything else hidden back there?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"No, just these, and the clothes on my back." He said satisfactorily. "I left the rest of my stuff in my room, since I didn't know we'd be traveling." He rolled his eyes, with a little snort. "I can't imagine what all you're hiding back there, although I am acquainted with at least one of your other toys." He rubbed his shoulder where the Hook-Shot had bitten into him, but still smiled. I gave him a serious look and heart-felt apology. "No hard feelings though, otherwise none of this would have happened." I smiled with a grateful nod. A bit of a breeze was starting to pick up, and it was giving me a bit of a chill. The sun was higher now and warm but my clothes were still wet. I pulled out my Kokiri tunic to put on something dry.

ooooo

He shivered a little, then pulled this forest green tunic out of who knows where. My cheeks flushed a little and I averted my eyes, since he proceeded to change right there. Although I did catch a little glimpse since my reaction was rather delayed. He looked as I thought, perhaps a little more chiseled on the front. The skin underneath his tunic was not as dark as the rest of him. I found that a little amusing, but understandable. "Did you need some dry clothes?" I turned my attention back at the question, a bit embarrassed. He was holding up a red outfit, gesturing his offer.

"No thank-you, these are almost dry. They are not as soaked as your own, despite your effort to drench me." He laughed a little then put the outfit back. I was not so fond of the color, although maybe it would accentuate my eyes, which he seemed to be looking at right now. Not so much at them, as into them. He made an awkward face then turned around and we proceeded towards the bridge. I felt a little flutter in my stomach as we passed over water, but I don't think that was it's cause. Had he noticed me looking, or was I just feeling a little guilt for appreciating what I saw. We passed a little building with a tower, and headed for an opening in the cliff walls. I was not paying attention, still lost in those pleasant thoughts. I bumped into the back of him as he abruptly stopped in front of a large gate. He turned around with an amused expression.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, noting the surprised expression and the slight blush forming on my face. "You seem to be a little caught up in something, or is it just the new surroundings." _Yes, that must have been it_, I mused. He was still looking at me though, waiting for an answer.

"I was actually wondering something. But perhaps this is not the time to discuss it." I looked around trying to avoid the question, making a face as if it was something unpleasant. "How do we get around this gate? It looks too tall to climb over." He gave me a dismissive shrug, seeing my obvious reluctance to answer, and pointed at a ladder that climbed to a narrow ledge over to the side of the gate. With an impatient gesture of his hand, he motioned me toward it. Following behind me as I climbed up the ladder, perhaps a little too close. When I got to the top of the ledge, I turned around and sat down with my legs blocking the top rungs of the ladder. He climbed up as far as me being in the way allowed. Then he stopped, so I looked only slightly down at him. He motioned his chin up to let me know I was in the way and should move. I gave him a denying smirk. He lifted his eyebrows questioningly. " I recall..." pausing a moment for effect. "something that you did to me before." He tilted his head the way a dog would when it is trying to understand you. "It wasn't really warranted, and I though you might like to explain." I narrowed my eyes accusingly.

"I don't know what you are referring to," And I don't think he actually did. "but forgive me if I did something that hurt you... more than I had already." I certainly wasn't complaining, but pretended to be a bit agitated.

"I guess you really don't remember." I threateningly leaned in closer. "Perhaps this will remind you." He pulled back slightly, a little scared of my reaction, as I gave what I guess would be considered a wicked smile. I grabbed the back of his head, gently, as I curled my fingers in his hair. I'm sure he thought I was going to hurt him. I moved in for the kill, pressing my lips against his. He took in a sharp breath, but then I felt his soft lips caressing back. I let them linger for a moment, not really wanting to end it, but I was not finished with my point. I pulled his head back slowly, by the hair. He looked up at me a guilty face. "Do you remember now?" I made it seem like an unpleasant experience.

"Oh... that!" His face going red immediately. "I guess I was just happy to see you were still alive. My heart jumped, and that seemed to be my first instinctual reaction." His thoughtful blue eyes looked in to my glaring red eyes, hoping for forgiveness.

"Well, I forgive you. But perhaps you need to show me again, so I can more fully understand these instincts of yours." I leaned in again, slowly. His fingers brushed my cheek, as he pressed his lips against mine, gently. But as was his nature, his hand came around to the back of my neck, pulling me in with the strength of how he felt. He kissed with deep passion, and all I could do was kiss back with the equal passion that I shared for him. Only a few moments had passed, but in my mind it eclipsed the span of time I had waited in that room. It seemed a different life, and indeed it was.

**Please review if you want, I would be happy to know what you think, what ever it may be :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Not Alone Anymore

**A/N: Link x Dark Link. Let me know what you think. BoyxBoy... finally, although still rated T :(**

**(C) Legend of Zelda does not belong to me.**

**Waiting in Darkness**

Chapter 3 – Not Alone Anymore

I leaned back, just enough to take a breath. My lips tingled with the lingering touch of Dark's soft lips. I slowly leaned his back down to the ledge. I could feel his breath hold for a moment, as he looked at me with uncertain eyes. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing either. He put his elbows back to prop himself up, tilting his head questioningly. I don't know what he thought I was going to do. I gave him a mischievous smirk. "You were blocking the way." I said abruptly as I stepped over him from the ladder. His back flopped down on the ledge and he let out an exasperated sigh. I kept a quiet chuckle to myself as I turned around to give him a hand. He gave me a insincere glower, then took it and I pulled him up to me. I held him close to me for a moment, long enough for him to snatch the front of my tunic, and with a quick motion, he pushed me back so I teetered over the ledge. His grip was strong, and his baring solid. I froze as he grinned, with those wicked fangs, that stored thought briefly popping into my head again.

"You need to learn some respect." I started to lecture. "I am not your plaything to be tossed around." I laughed, then pulled him back onto the ledge, flicking the end of his nose with my tongue. "But you can be mine, _if_ you play nice." I let go and he stood there panting nervously for a second. I gave him a triumphant smirk, until he regained his composure, his blue eyes softened in defeat. "You're not the only one that gets to have fun, Link." I turned around to confidently walk away, only to jump with a squeak as he smacked my rear, and hurried past me giggling.

We continued in silence for some time, since I was still fuming a little. I could see the amusement still present on his face when he would glance back to make sure I was still following him. A little while later, he didn't look so amused anymore. He started to look a little mopey and was rubbing his stomach. It was making little growling noises, and I think he remembered that he didn't find any food earlier, perhaps he was too distracted. He produced a bottle, from what would have been a backpack if it existed. It contained what I assumed was milk, although only half full. He was kind enough to offer me some, but I hadn't gotten hungry yet, and he looked like he needed what was left. He drank it up and seemed to feel much better shortly after.

We walked across the vast field for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. We passed stone walls that meandered the hills randomly, seeming to no longer be guarding anything, and falling into ruin. There were copses of trees, with animals flitting about. All the sights and sounds were fascinating. I tried not to look overly excited, and foolish. Although I remembered most of these things, it was different seeing them for real, with my own eyes. I asked a few questions about where Link had been, and the journey he was on. I had seen flashes of his memories, but they didn't have substance or context. He looked serious, with a slightly pained expression as he told me of his past.

He explained about his childhood in Kokiri Forest, and then what the Great Deku Tree had told him. He was not Kokiri, but in fact, Hylian. He suddenly did not belong, feeling lost and out of place. He sought out Princess Zelda as instructed, sneaking into the castle. She gave him this, and as a Hylian now, he should be honored to help her. She was kind and they seemed to share a bond. He may not have found himself yet, but now he had a focus and a duty. He had searched for the spiritual stones to open the Temple of Time, but when he claimed the Master Sword within, everything changed. He was only a child and suddenly, frozen in time, he woke into adulthood. He was proclaimed to be the Hero of Time, then sent out on a longer, harder, more dangerous journey. He did as he was expected, and kept on going. My life in the Water Temple did not seem so bad compared to all this, but it was all I had known. His trip was lonely, and he was glad, as was I, to share the rest of the journey.

ooooo

The sun would set soon, and it had been a long day. Lon Lon Ranch was rising into view on the hill, and I though we could stay with Malon. As we walked up the road and approached the gate, she was just coming out of the barn. I hailed to her, and she turned around surprised with a beaming grin. She ran over, and with a heart-felt greeting, threw her arms around me in a warm hug. I smiled and hugged back, happy to see her. She gave me a curious look as she glanced over my shoulder. "Oh yes, sorry. This is Dark, a friend I have met along the way. Dark, this is Malon. I have known her since we were children." He gave her a courteous nod and shook her hand.

ooooo

"Nice to meet you, Dark." her voice resounded with genuine care. She glanced from my eyes to his blue ones, a longing look on her face. "Welcome back, Link... It has been far too long." She motioned us inside, and followed behind me. I was a bit nervous since I had never met anyone else, and quietly listened as they caught up. She was making dinner, and with all the aroma's floating around, I realized I had never eaten before, but I was sure looking forward to it. Her father was at the castle, so wouldn't be joining them for supper, but there was plenty enough food to go around.

It was beef stew and some fresh baked bread, but was tantalizing none the less. It was followed by the most delicious pumpkin pie. I was very full, though I could not seem to get enough. We thanked her for the dinner, then lingered for some conversation. As the evening grew late, she lead us up to our room. _Hmm, just the one_. It looked to be a spare room, a bed against the wall and a simple table and chair next to the window. "I hope this will do. I'm not sure if my father will be home tonight, or I would let you use his room as well." She showed a bit of disappointment, but Link waved it off, for he was glad to at least be indoors. She offered to draw a warm, soothing bath, seeing Link's obvious need to relax his sore muscles. He perked up at the kind gesture, feeling all the tension of the battles built up inside him. He nodded gratefully and she slipped away down the hall.

Link gently closed the door behind her, glancing up at me with a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes, then turned around to hide the same grin that was spreading on my face. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now. Feeling a little defeated, he let out a small sigh. He set his equipment neatly in the corner, taking out some clothes and other personal items I hadn't seen. I took off my gear as well, even though it made no difference, since it wasn't really there unless I brought it out. I could sense him walking towards me, at first a little hesitantly, until I felt his soft warm breath on the back of my neck. It sent little shivers down my spine, and I slowly turned around to glare at him teasingly. I guess he hadn't noticed my reaction, and still thought I was mad by the look I had given him. He looked back at me with his beautiful blue eyes, not with lust as I was expecting, but with concern. I looked down feeling a little guilty, but placed my hand gently on his arm, returning his gaze with my own contented look. I was happy and couldn't deny it just to spite him. His arms slipped around my waist, and I leaned into his caring embrace. Our lips would have met, had it not been for the almost imperceptible knock on the door. We abruptly split apart at the suddenness of the sound.

Malon came back in and set some towels on the table, then waited in the doorway. "It should be ready now if you want to come this way." Feeling a little tense now, Link jumped at the chance to claim the bath first. I hesitated anyways, since I was still a little unsure about it. He followed her out of the room, quickly glancing back to give me a mischievous grin, then blew a mocking kiss. He closed the door behind him and I was left alone in the room.

I looked around for a moment, his stuff in the corner catching my eye. I saw the blue Ocarina he spoke of, and three colored Medallions. They looked familiar, like those on the dais with the Sage. The Water and Fire symbols were obvious, but I couldn't make out the third. I guess they represented Temples like my own, and wondered what the other three on the dais could have been for, there must be more Temples to be cleared. That thought made me a little sad for Link and what he still had to go through. I placed them back where I found them, and sat in the chair and stared out the window.

It was a nice view, and the moon was out, casting a faint glow on the various objects around the farm. I got brief flashbacks of seeing the horses, going in the barn, and investigating the little tower in the far corner. It was good to be somewhere that felt familiar and almost home-like. I don't know how long I was thinking, but then the door creaked open, and Link entered wrapped in a towel. I admit I may have gawked for a second, the sheen highlighting the muscles on his torso, little rivulets of water still cascading over them. I felt a little warm all the sudden. Link glared at me with the same look I had given him earlier. He grabbed the towel off the table and tossed it at me, breaking my stare. He chuckled a little feeling rather impressed with himself. Feeling a little trapped and embarrassed all the sudden, I took the towel and headed down the hall with a flustered scowl. He seemed strong, kind, and caring, but then was cocky and sarcastic at the same time. I just didn't know what to make of him, and it was starting to get to me.

The bath didn't look so bad, perhaps it would be good for me, calm me down a little. It was not that large, a metal tub on the floor, just big enough for a person. Looking into it, I though about the water. I didn't think it could hurt to try it. Link hadn't really dirtied it since he was clean from swimming in the lake earlier. There were little pillows of foamy suds on the top that looked rather inviting. I'm not sure that I felt very dirty either, but since I had never really bathed, I didn't quite know. I took off my tunic, and slid my leggings to the floor. I dipped a foot in slowly, noting that nothing happened, so I climbed in the rest of the way. Surprisingly, it was very calming, the water still quite hot. I stayed there for a while just soaking it in. When I was done, feeling much better, I dried off and headed back to the room in my towel. When I got to the room, Link was asleep in the bed, tucked in facing the wall. He looked very peaceful, with out the tough exterior, and I didn't want to disturb him.

I quietly crossed the room, and eyed his red tunic that was neatly folded with the rest of his stuff. I put it on, knowing that he had offered it earlier, I was sure he wouldn't mind. I still didn't like the color though. He had a few pairs of leggings so I put one on as well. I looked around wondering where to sleep, if I had to sleep at all. But I did feel tired, and it had been a long day. Seeing no other choice besides the floor, I slipped into the bed next to Link, cautiously trying not to disturb him. Leaving what little space was available between us, I curled up in the blanket. It was so soft, and comforting, being wrapped in it. I could certainly see why people would want to sleep as much as they could. Shortly after, hearing only the sound of his soft, rhythmic breath, I fell into a deep sleep.

About halfway through the night, I was woken by a movement next to me. I turned around to face Link but he still seemed to be sleeping. He was lightly tossing around with quickened breathing, mumbling quiet frantic sounds. I didn't know what to do. _Was this normal, was he just dreaming?_ It seemed he was scared and I would certainly want someone to wake me up if I looked the way he did. I shook his shoulder, gently at first, then seeing the pained expression, I jolted him a bit harder. "Dark," he yelled and his eyes sprang open. His hand shot out and grabbed my arm warily, while his eyes searched mine. He seemed satisfied that he grasped something solid, and he closed his eyes again letting out a sigh of relief. He calmed down, his breathing evening out. He slowly opened his eyes, and I looked at him as he looked back. We were not very far apart.

"You _are_ here," he said groggily, pausing with a smile forming on his face. Then he looked around to see where _here_ was and how close we were. A little blush crossed his face, and he let go of my arm. "What was I doing in my sleep?" He asked in a slightly embarrassed tone. I told him what I saw and how I worried. A little smile appearing on his face again. "It was just a dream." He reassured me. "I guess it is normal for me, although I am glad to be woken up from it. It was not so pleasant." I gave a questioning look, to which he continued. "I was in the endless room again... and you were there. We were fighting, and you had been pushed back against the tree, and then... I guess you woke me up." It was quiet again for a moment. A suspicious little grin formed at the corners of his mouth. "And what are you doing _here_?" He glanced quickly down then back up, indicating the space that I occupied, next to him in the bed.

"Where else was I supposed to sleep? It was this or the floor, and I didn't think you should get all the comfort. Besides, you were already asleep and there seemed to be plenty of room for me." I noted that there was still plenty of space on either side of us, but somehow the space in between us had become a lot smaller. I felt the close heat coming from his warm body, and then as my gaze expanded out a little, I saw that he wasn't wearing a top. _What was he wearing under there?_ I didn't exactly have the courage to check for myself. I was getting a little hot under these covers and I could see why he wouldn't need to sleep in his tunic. Besides, it was still the warm season, so it wasn't cold at night anyways. "I am rather warm now." I tried to say in an innocent voice, not that I was implying anything, because it was in fact quite warm.

"Well, you are fully dressed, and that happens to be my fire tunic." He tugged on the sleeve, indicating that he noticed I was wearing his tunic. "Just take it off then, it's not like you need to wear it in bed." He then pointed to himself, indicating that he was not wearing a tunic, like I hadn't noticed. I sat up and faced the edge of the bed, pulling the tunic over my head with slight hesitation. I started to gently fold it when it was suddenly ripped out of my hand and tossed across the room towards the rest of his stuff. I turned my head around and glared at him, to which he only replied with an impatient smirk and patted the spot next to him. I laid back down, this time facing away from him. But I did give him a little teasing chuckle and flicked my hair back at him. He blew it off his face, then slipped his arm around my waist. I'm not sure if he came closer, or if I backed up subconsciously. But I felt his firm, yet soft, stomach press up against my back. I wrapped my arm over his, holding his hand in mine. It was the scintillating thing I had ever felt, to which I must have unknowingly made an audible sound in reply, because he moaned back and let out a little chuckle. I felt his humid breath on the back of my neck, and then the moisture of his soft lips followed. He kissed me with kind affection, squeezing my waist a little, in his soothing embrace.

It was so comforting, being here, with him, and I was totally at peace. My eyelids drooped as sleep enveloped me. "Good night, Dark." His voice breathed softly into my ear, and the faint whisper lingered in my mind as my awareness drifted away.

**Hope you liked it. Please review, although I will continue anyways, hehe :)**


	4. Chapter 4 What A New Day Brings

**A/N: Link x Dark Link. Let me know what you think. BoyxBoy... I had to change the rating to M, finally :)**

**(C) Legend of Zelda does not belong to me.**

**Waiting in Darkness**

Chapter 4 – What A New Day Brings

The sun woke me up the next morning, it's light filtering through the window, highlighting a square on the wall next to the bed. As I carefully opened my eyes, I was aware of the warm body next to me. Link's arm was draped over my waist as I lay on my back, and his head rested on my shoulder, nuzzled in to my neck. _I guess he is wearing his bottoms_, I thought, sensing our body contact as my awareness traveled down under the covers_,_ answering the still-lingering question from last night. My face lit up a little, knowing he was lying there and last night hadn't been a dream. I tilted my gaze to his face and softly kissed the top of his head. He stirred a little, which is what I intended, and he rolled back slightly, his strong hand still clutching my side. His eyes opened slowly, revealing their beautiful blue sparkle that glinted in the morning sun. He smiled, then leaned forward to gently grace my neck with his lips. I breathed in deeply, inhaling the sensation fully.

"Good morning, Dark." I smiled up at him, watching his chest rise and fall with the breath. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"It was the best sleep I ever had," He stated innocently, seeing as how it was the only sleep he had ever had, minus our brief interlude in between. "and I don't think I am ready to wake up yet." He rolled onto his side to face me, his arm slipping out from under me. But his hand stopped at the back of my head, cradling it gently toward him as his thumb stroked tenderly over my temple. His other hand slid up my arm that was resting on his hips, until it curled around my back. He pulled me in close as I reciprocated the embrace, and crushed his lips against mine. I leaned into the kiss, tilting my head to deepen it. The tip of his tongue slid slowly across my mouth, and I parted my lips feeling it slide in. As it collided with mine, they writhed around as the friction heightened the sensation flowing between us. With passion seeping in to take control, I rolled him onto his back, and slid my body over his. As we parted briefly for air, I looked into his eyes and slowly pressed my weight down onto his chest. We breathed in a few short gasps before sealing our lips together again.

ooooo

Link's hair curtained my face from the glaring light as his body pressed down onto mine. There was an intense heat building between us, our bodies moved against each other, matching the friction of our tongues. The world was slowly slipping into the background, all other senses dulled. The only thing perceptible came as a sudden knock on the door. _For the Love of Nayru!_ We were rent apart by it's piercing sharpness, falling to our backs. The door knob turned, and it slowly creaked open, as we gasped a quick breath, holding it tensely. "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you," came a soft, slightly startled voice, thinking she waken us abruptly. "I was just going to see if you wanted some breakfast." In a daze, our heads nodded mechanically with guilt-ridden smiles. "It'll be ready soon." She smiled a bit nervously, and perhaps noticing our blush, that was covering more than our faces, she added "No need to rush." She closed the door slowly, not breaking eye contact until it was blocking her view completely. We both exhaled sharply, then fell limp. My stare drifted off the door toward Link, and we both quietly giggled sheepishly. I finally slid out of bed and stood up, after waiting a long moment for the heat to subside, then darted over to put the crumpled red tunic back on.

ooooo

_By Din's fire, that was close. I hope she didn't see anything, although she sure seemed a little suspicious._ I looked over at Dark's slightly panicked face and we both laughed. He hesitantly got up after a while and darted for the red tunic. I decided to wait as well, hopefully cooling off before I stood, without the cover of the sheet. I got up and fetched my green tunic and headed out the door. I cautiously led the way downstairs, Dark following quietly like a shadow. I wasn't sure he was there until I felt a sudden smack on my rear. I startled with a squeak, jumping the last few feet into the kitchen. "Now we're even." He whispered, giving me that grin again before confidently entering the room behind me.

Malon was just cracking some eggs into a pan, when she glanced around at the sudden movement behind her. "Good Morning. I hope the two of you slept well." She smiled at first, but it turned into a knowing smirk when she saw us try to hide the little glances that we darted between us. "Sorry you had to share a room, but I guess you didn't seem to mind." We chuckled nervously, looking back and forth. She finished cooking and dished out the meals. There was an awkward silence as we sat around the table, but then her father came down the stairs. We shared greetings, and he started some welcome conversation as he sat down to eat with us.

After breakfast, we headed back upstairs to pack. "Do you have any other colored tunics in there?" Dark asked, looking down and the still slightly rumpled red one with disappointment.

"I only have green, blue, and red. Wait, let me check... nope, just the three. Sorry." I gave him a little mocking pout, reflecting my tone. "You don't have to wear one, it will be warm enough outside without it." He gave me a not-so-impressed look, perhaps mimicking my tone back.

He picked up his black one, then started to take off the red. As he was about to slip it over his head, he stared back at me, narrowing his eyes. He was suspiciously modest all the sudden, turning to face away from me. I rolled my eyes and went back to my packing. When I was done, he had his black tunic on and was sitting patiently in the chair waiting for me. I assumed he was wearing his gear because I could no longer see it on the floor or anywhere else. I stood up and nodded my readiness, indicating the door with my eyes.

As he walked passed to open it, I leaped at him, tackling him onto the bed. I gazed down at him playfully, as he squirmed a bit. Being the stronger one, I knew he could get up if he really tried, clearly he was not. His arms flopped to his sides, admitting defeat. I lowered my chest on to his and roughly placed my lips over his mouth. He kissed back hard, and wrapped his arms under mine. He scratched down my back with those claws, yet another thing given to him that did not mirror me, but was there purely to add to his image of evil darkness. I let out a sharp gasp with painful delight, arching my head back. Since I was briefly immobilized with the sensually violent shock. He took that opportunity to push me off him, throwing me to the side. I froze in confusion for a moment, in his absence, as he got up off the bed. But before I could even process what had happened, he turned and pounced on me like a feral animal.

I was suddenly pierced by his glowing red eyes, as he grinned down at me, baring those seductively menacing fangs. My breath hitched as that little thought I had stored for so long came crashing into my head and I was suddenly hot with lust. He slowly slid his hands roughly up my chest with, creating a heated friction as he forced my tunic up. He leaned down and faintly traced his lips toward my neck, the hot breath causing the moist trail to tingle unbearably, causing an involuntary shudder to travel down my spine. Those tender lips reached my collar-bone and paused teasingly as I panted. He slowly slid his tongue up my neck and I cringed with anticipation. He nipped teasingly at the muscle running down to my shoulder, before sinking his teeth in. Softly at first, then they lightly pierced the flesh, I grunted as my body jolted with that satisfying pain. He started to grind his hips as he continued to leave his reddening mark on my neck. He slowly kissed his way up, panting with need. He knew my viscous pleasure, that carnal desire that hid deep inside me. "Now you are mine." He breathed into my ear.

ooooo

Biting his earlobe gently, then sliding down his jawline, I made my way to his hungry lips. His blue eyes glazed with want, I didn't hesitate at all. I pulled my black tunic off and kissed him hard. As we attacked each other with our mouths, our hips grinding in rhythm. He wrapped his legs around me, pulling my weight down harder. He was very close, I could hear it in his silent moans as he gasped for air. Letting him breathe for a moment, I made my way down to his chest. I licked his sensitive nipples, running my tongue across them, ghosting them with my breath. I reached my hand down below his waistband, and gently stroked him. He clenched his teeth and then bit his lower lip. He was trying to focus more, controlling his breathing. He was trying to hold back, so... I stroked harder. It didn't take long to bring him over the edge. He inhaled sharply as his back arched into me. He held there for a few moments as his body racked with the heightened intensity. Then, I could feel the hot fluid running down my stomach. Slowly he exhaled, lowering himself back down to the bed. He lay there for a moment, silent, his breath evening out, then he opened his eyes.

"Does that mean I have to play nice?" He said as he held my head in his hands, gazing into my eyes. I was still hot with need, panting with him. He rolled me over onto my back and slid his hands down to my waist. He kissed my tummy, working his way down. He lingered at my waistband, running his tongue along the curve. His mouth ran down to my groin, rubbing against my hard cock. He worked his way up and down, teasing through the fabric. Then he slipped his fingers under the band and slowly pulled it down, his hot breath hovering just above me. He started at the base and dragged his tongue up the shaft sending a pulsing throb through it. He wrapped his lips around the tip, working it with his tongue, and the sparks of friction jolted through me. He then slid them down the shaft, the wet heat of his mouth tightening around me, all the way to the base. I was already so close and this was totally pushing me over the edge, the sensation like nothing else I had ever known. It was electrifying. After methodically moving up and down the length, I could hold it no longer. I could feel the tingle building up with intensity inside me. He slid his slavering lips fully down, gripping harder with his tongue. My head arched back as I came hard. It was blinding for a moment which lasted forever, yet so brief. I flopped down as he let go, not a trace to be seen. He looked up at me impressed with himself, and I gave a look back to confirm it. We lay there for a while holding each other until the world slowly came back and we decided it was time to go.

We checked the room, made sure we had all our stuff, leaving no signs that we were there. We thanked them for their hospitality, and waved good-bye. Eager to get on the road, there was still a long journey ahead. We didn't know where it would lead, but it wasn't looking so bad now. There were hard times ahead, full of fear and violence. But now, there were good things to look forward to as well. And I couldn't imagine anyone else I would rather share them with.

Just me and Link.

**The End **

**Please review, they make me want to write more :)**

***update: I will write a sequel, but need time to get it started.**


End file.
